


欺熙快乐

by Kuer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuer/pseuds/Kuer
Summary: 正主按头疯狂撒糖，激情速打小车车一篇！





	欺熙快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 正主按头疯狂撒糖，激情速打小车车一篇！

欺熙快乐

尚九熙翻过身用脚蹬了一下何九华，被人拽住了脚。

“你发的什么东西？”害羞的招风耳藏在柔软的枕头里，脚踝上温热的触感逐渐向上钻。另一只脚不放弃的也蹬过去，毫无疑问又被温柔的攥住。

指尖轻轻划过脚心，脚趾弯曲。何九华拽着腿把人抻到自己腿上，压着脑袋亲在额头上。“欺熙啊，你猜猜我什么意思！”

刚抽过烟的声音低哑，一句问话像是羽毛轻轻的扫进尚九熙的耳朵。害羞会导致人反应迟钝，皱着眉尚九熙不明白。“你发微博带我干啥，催我发微博？”

何九华被不解风情的尚老师气的直嘬牙花子，这种事他从不勉强一般都是撩的尚九熙眼角泛泪的主动。这回好像尚九熙在故意装不懂，这所谓你永远叫不醒装睡的人。

好吧，何九华是不忍心逼尚九熙的。为了让这人承认感情他花了那么些年，到手了也是当宝贝护着。别说脑子里那点黄色废料，就是真有点反应人家不愿意何九华也甘心自己解决。

“真的是欺负我？”尚九熙不好再装下去，回应了何九华的一个吻。

“尚老师，你说明天不上班那我可不可以过分一点？”把人的衣服推到胸前的何九华昂起头故意问不好意思的尚九熙。

咬牙切齿尚九熙回应了何九华的话，一脚想把人踢开。

“行了行了，我知道了。”湿软的舌尖扫过微微挺立的乳头，嘬出水声来故意刺激尚九熙。

“九华…”尚九熙被胸前的酥痒刺激的脑子有些迷茫，下意识喊着何九华的名字。

手慢慢下移，尚九熙看着纤瘦的身影肚子却藏着不少软肉。揉捏着肚子和腰上的软肉，感觉到和自己的性器逐渐触碰到的尚九熙的凸起何九华十分满意尚九熙的反应。

“要不要给你口！”何九华喜欢说这些话刺激尚九熙，看着他气急败坏害羞的样子会特别有成就感。

已经拒绝的人被含住的时候还是爽的叫喊出来，舌头描摹着形状用牙轻轻磨了一下换来尚九熙压抑不住的低呼。顶在喉咙的性器被逐渐舔弄的开始分泌液体，舌尖带走尖端的液体。几个深喉之后被吐出来的性器暴露在空气中，显得十分可怜。

尚九熙不懂为什么会被吐出来，用可怜兮兮的眼神看着何九华。

“既然是欺熙，当然要不一样。”抽过一根准备好的绳子，系在要释放的挺立顶端。可爱的蝴蝶结系在上面，显得画面更加热情。

尚九熙伸手想起解开，却被何九华十指紧扣的压在床上。“别急啊，现在才开始欺负熙熙。”

手掌搓揉着软嫩的臀肉，手指向后穴探去。前方得不到满足的尚九熙烦躁的开始挣扎，一张嘴咬在何九华肩上。“你要干什么？”

带着润滑油的手指进入微微湿润的后穴，剐蹭着肉壁。何九华欣赏着尚九熙逐渐情动的样子，用手在片段挺立上轻捏。听到尚九熙带着哭腔的喊自己，满意的亲亲人眼角的泪水。

三根手指在后面搅动，汁水溢出后穴。何九华扯过来安全套匆匆带上，顶在穴口停下看着尚九熙难耐的扭动着腰。

主动献上自己的尚九熙现在被顶的有些后悔，一只手扶着床头防止自己撞到一只手撑着身体跪在床上。后入的深度探索开发了身体的敏感点，每次被顶入后穴都紧紧咬住侵入的性器。每次退出都带着后穴分泌的汁水，囊袋打在穴口汁水通过摩擦变成了白色的细沫。更多的液体滴落在床上，尚九熙腿软的拍床要求换一个姿势。

换了上下的人一脸别扭，被两只手托着坐在何九华身上的尚九熙非常拒绝。“你不用动，我托着你顶。”何九华到底还是心疼尚九熙的腰，手臂用力托起尚九熙再松开。

感受着因体重带来的新的深度，尚九熙被顶到了最深处的前列腺爽的一时间喊了出来。意识到自己叫的过于放荡又咬住嘴唇不想让自己叫出来，松开托住尚九熙的手顶到最深处，把系在顶端的蝴蝶结拉开。

在早已蓄势待发的挺立上撸动，腰上用力性器磨着后穴内的凸起。

“嗯~”射精的舒爽加上后穴不断地顶弄，尚九熙没能忍住的呻吟露了出来。

白色的精液喷洒在何九华的小腹上，尚九熙用眼睛瞥见了不好意思的红了耳朵。主动上下摆动着腰，想要何九华也结束。

“我伺候的你这么舒服，还算有良心。”抱着放在床上，性器在后穴打转的摩擦尚九熙用腿勾住何九华的腰。

手掌握住尚九熙的脚踝，把两条腿扯开压到胸前，几乎折叠在一起。两个人交合的部位暴露的清清楚楚，何九华清楚的看着被操得粉红的穴口是怎样咬着自己的性器。

加快进出的速度，囊袋打在穴口啪啪的声音刺激着两个人。后穴开始了高频率的收缩，何九华被夹的到了射了出来。

被操到高潮的尚九熙没有再压抑自己，一声婉转的呻吟声听的何九华忍不住勾起了嘴角。

被抱到浴缸里的尚九熙还是晕乎乎的，两只手缠着何九华不放开。何九华草草冲洗了一下身上，看着怀里乖顺的人下身又起了反应。

感觉到身下逐渐变热顶着自己的东西，尚九熙感觉不妙。要是再来一次，明天就别想好了。可是身体软的站不起来，只能掐着何九华的腰威胁他不要再来一次。

软乎乎的声音威胁被何九华听出了撒娇的味道，身下又再次挺立起来。无赖的戳在尚九熙的腰上“我也没办法，我控制不住他呀。”

“滚犊子！”感受到两根手指插进来的尚九熙像只炸了毛的猫。

何九华把人抱到洗手台上，撸动着尚九熙不太精神的小兄弟。看着逐渐变硬的性器，何九华得逞的看着尚九熙。“你看，明明还可以！”

“靠！”尚九熙是骂何九华也是骂自己，被再次侵入的后穴异常敏感。没有戴套的闯入，可以感觉到性器上面的跳动和脉络。

尚九熙只能认命的配合着顶弄，因为是坐在洗手台上低下头刚好看到何九华的性器顶进自己的后穴。羞耻的别过头，后穴收紧的频率加快夹的何九华有些发晕。

脑袋发晕的后果就是不再顾及尚九熙，开始越发凶狠的顶弄。

越发承受不住的尚九熙开始求饶，好话说遍了也没有让何九华停下来。穴口被操得发麻，越来越多的水流出来被顶回去。水声回荡在浴室。尚九熙抓着何九华的头发，一声声的喊着老公才让何九华慢下来。

“真想录下来，每天听一遍。”何九华意识到自己有些过分了，通常叫出这个来都是尚九熙被操狠了。扶着尚九熙的腰，何九华收着劲顶在尚九熙穴中。

“七夕一点都不好，腰也疼。”明显感觉到何九华收敛了，尚九熙适当的开始撒娇。

何九华现在有些进退两难了，退出来吧自己还没到。接着来吧，还不忍心。抽出性器的何九华亲了亲尚九熙，转身想要自己解决。

“你要干嘛，现在装可怜了。”尚九熙靠在镜子上，皱眉问何九华。

“心疼你！”

“你他妈放屁，心疼我还再来一次。别跟我整事，赶紧来完睡觉，明天再和你算账。”尚九熙张开腿对着何九华。

“哎，七夕节哈。要什么礼物。”何九华一边顶弄着一边问尚九熙。

“你少折腾我就行！”尚九熙累的眯着眼睛对何九华说。

滚烫的精液射在后穴，尚九熙已经累的勾着何九华的脖子趴在肩上要睡着了。

何九华给人清洗之后看着乖顺的任由自己抬腿的尚九熙心里甜的直嘬牙花子，七夕还是欺熙都不重要，反正人都一直在自己这。


End file.
